


Lazer Tag: States vs. Europe

by Tiger_chan



Series: Statalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crying, Gen, Laser Tag, Loss of Pride, Moderate nongraphic violence, Penn and Prussia are waaayy too into this, Side Story, Threats, because it's laser tag, no matter how they may act, not actual combat, oh and don't forget the blackmail, this is what happens when you piss off a bunch of kids then let them challenge you on their hometurf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_chan/pseuds/Tiger_chan
Summary: ...Who thought this was a good idea again? The States? That explains a lot. When America's kids blackmail/insult their pride, Europe has no choice but to agree to the States chosen form of gladiatorial combat: Laser Tag.





	Lazer Tag: States vs. Europe

**Author's Note:**

> Side Story Alert! Yeah, this been knockin around in my head for awhile and now it’s free!!! MWAHAHAHAH**cough**. Sorry about that. Now, on with the show!   
> ... I make no excuses.

**_At the World Meeting…_ **

**_3rd person POV_ **

"Alright, that's lunch." Germany said with a sigh. And with much chatter, the nations began to leave the room. Just as America was leaving however...

' _This feeling... States?_ ' America thought before looking around.

"Amerika?" Alfred's head snapped up and the feeling disappeared. Russia stared at the American curiously.

"Could have sworn... It's nothing I guess." America said uncertainly. Ivan picked up on this and was about to question him further, when Alfred noticed this.

"Besides, the hero is hungry!" Alfred said obnoxiously to deflect any more questions while internally worrying about his kids. Ivan was rather irritated at this and almost completely forgot about his question (almost because it was still barely there in the back of his head).

* * *

**_Around the corner..._ **

"Phew. That was close." Arizona said with her back pushed against the wall and heart beating fast. Hawaii and Alaska agreed with her as their hearts slowed down and all three of them went off the wall. Sasha just stared at them with the ' _really_ ' face.

"It would've been really bad if we had been caught by Papa and Otets had found us, right little sestra?" Alaska said. Hawaii nodded back at him.

“Yeah! If they had found us the whole operation would have gone up in Mt. Kilauea!” She told her brother. Just then, Arizona motioned to them that the coast was clear.

“C’mon! It could _still_ go up in a fiery ball of failure if we don’t hurry! The coast is clear so let’s go.” Arizona said while stealthily moving towards the meeting room. She was quickly followed by her younger siblings and Sasha, who was pulling a wagon filled with manila envelopes. Arizona opened the door and let her team inside before closing it quietly. Arizona proceeded to smile evilly.

“Now, it’s time for business mi amigos.”

* * *

**_After lunch, back at the meeting room…_ **

All the nations were heading back to the meeting room with America in the lead. When suddenly (after opening the door) , he stopped. Causing a couple nations to bump into him.

‘ _I knew it...’_ America thought as he stared into the room.

“America, why the hell did you stop?” Said one of the disgruntled nations that bumped into him. Before they looked around him to see that all their seats had manila envelopes in front of them on the table, and three children of different ethnicities staring at them with blue eyes. America looked at his children as he walked up to them, and just by seeing their faces, he knew which one is the most likely to tell him what’s going on.

“Lilo, sweetie, why are the three of you here?” America asked his youngest child. She smiled at him.

“Sorry Daddy, we’re on official state busy-ness. So you’ve got to call me Hawaii.” She responded. This made America really _really_ nervous. The states usually only use their official names if it was a really serious matter, or they were really p*ssed.

“And that’s where I come in. Cause I’m the designated leader of the operation. So once everyone’s *sses are in their seats, I’ll tell you.” Arizona said proudly with her arms crossed in front of her. America looked even more worried before heading back to his seat. And soon, everyone was in their seats, either looking suspiciously at the folders in front of them, or curiously at the states. Arizona cleared her throat while Alaska looked nervous and Hawaii looked excited.

‘ _This is so going to end badly._ ’ Thought America, Canada, and Mexico.

“Alright, I’m here to issue a challenge to the countries of Europe from the state part of the United States of America. And before you ask, no, Dad had no idea we were doing this. The challenge is Lazer Tag, because it’d be bad if someone actually died. The states have already agreed on our team, so Europe has to decide on six players and an announcer. One of those six players will be your team captain. And all the players have to be European, cause that’s who we’re challenging. So ya can’t get any help from the Asian countries or African or North American or South American. The date is in two weeks. Be there.” Arizona said. It was quiet for a second, then America’s head hit the table and that set off the rest of the room in laughing fits or outright no’s. Arizona sighed. _‘Why did Del have to be right? Why couldn’t they have just said yes?_ ’ Arizona motioned to Alaska to do his thing. Suddenly, the room was filled with a very… upsetting Russian aura. They turned to the states to see it coming from Alaska, who suddenly had a very very, unsettling smile.

“You will listen to my big sestra, _da?_ ” He said. It was now very very quiet in the room (save from a few whimpers from the Baltics and Veneziano).

“Thank you.”

“Dobro pozhalovat'.”

“Now I would like to turn your attention to the envelopes sitting in front of you. Please open them.” Arizona said calmly. Now realizing that only the European nations had them, they became extremely wary, before opening them. And soon, shouts of outrage filled the room as the nations stared at some… _embarrassing_ photos of themselves.

“WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET THESE?” England screamed at them, many other nations did the same, but in their own languages. Those who were not European were now very curious. Arizona was smirking, Alaska reverted back to being shy, and Hawaii was still smiling.

“Mr. France’s blackmail cabinet.” Hawaii said cheerfully. All the Euro nations glared at the Frenchman, who looked just about ready to cry.

“You couldn’t possibly ‘ave! I keep that cabinet under lock and key!” France said indignantly. Arizona smirked at him.

“Your security system is no match for our elite infiltrating team of states.” She said before turning to everyone.

“As you can see, my older siblings will _not_ take no for an answer. If you look in the envelope again, there will be a form. This is what you’ll use to enter the challenge. Understand that if you fail to show up on the scheduled date, we will post those photos on the internet and it will be seen as a cowardly forfeit. However, if you show up and lose, or win, we will _not_ post those photos. Choose wisely.” Arizona said seriously. America frowned.

“And if I stop you and confiscate the photos?” America stared his daughter down. She stared back unflinchingly, but internally…

‘ _I will not break! He can’t make me break!_ ’

“That’s out of your hands. _Everyone_ voted on this and it was a unanimous decision.” Arizona said in a tone that said she had her father in checkmate. America looked stumped.

“D*mn. You guys really thought this out.” He said. England looked at him.

“What do you mean? Are you saying you can’t do anything?!” England said/asked. All the Europeans looked at America with hope.

“Sorry. But all of the states having a unanimous decision is as rare as all of _us_ having a unanimous decision. As such, I don’t really have the authority to overrule it.” America explained apologetically. All the Euro nations visually wilted at that. And then Arizona snorted.

“Jeez, you're all a bunch of wimps. All you have to do is show up at the challenge, play for a little bit, hell you don’t even have to win! But don’t make it too easy, after all, it’ll probably be embarrassing when you lose to personifications barely a fraction of your ages.” Arizona said boredly. Indignation arose from the crowd.

“Excuse me, when we lose?”

“Oh that’s it they are going down!”

“ **YEAH!** ” Arizona smirked while her Father, Aunt, and Uncle looked exasperated and her siblings stared in awe.

“Alright then, see ya in two weeks with your all European team. Bye bye. Tony! Beam us up man!” And with that, the 3 states and dog were beamed up to Tony’s space ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Side story! Yeah, things are gonna get intense. But it will be epic. Truly. Comment on who you think will come out on top. Will it be the U.S? Or the Europeans? See ya next time on Lazer Tag: States vs. Europe


End file.
